


Young Love

by Yoharuby (ougoku)



Category: Drake & Josh, Grand Theft Auto IV, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood splatter, Bottom Obama, Congo line of fucking, Consensual doe, Gore, Hypnosis, Mindfuck, Multi, Obama runs over hookers, Schlatt is a cuck, Schlatt willingly wants his guts teared out lol, Spongebob is OFF THE CHAIN, Strapons, Strapy Cheeks, austismphobic connor, autistic obama, im autistic its ok, yheah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ougoku/pseuds/Yoharuby
Summary: Wilbur and Schlatt are two adventurous lovers. What will happen when their wildest fantasies become reality?
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot/Spongebob Squarepants/Sandy Cheeks/Barack Obama
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30
Collections: Naruto Time travel





	Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> ENjoy I poured my heart into this. Cowritten with literally Kiyotaka Ishimaru from Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc on steam right now.

The day was 9/11 2001.. Obama was sitting in the oval office, his play station four hooked up to the projector. It displayed GTA 4 right onto the carpeted floor. His eyebrows knit together with frustration but yet.. It was sprinkled with something else. Excitement. Oh god.. Obama can't get a boner over running over hookers.. He just couldn't.. But he kept imaging the hookers as his side hoes. Yeah he was married to Michelle.. But it was all a rouse. Bar Rack. Obama was a flaming homosexual. He enjoyed men. He liked their company. He liked their big, blocky hands on top of his small fragile ones. But he had an even weirder fixation: the thought of gore. Nothing appealed more to him than the thought of someone's lungs spilling out of their own chest, splattering onto the floor. His thoughts were soon interrupted by his assistant Connor walking into his office. "Obama, are you sitting on your ass playing GTA 4 again? What the hell, man? The towers are falling!" Connor shouted. "Didn't ask, nerd." Obama said, continuing to run over the pedestrians. "I want to go to the Bikini Bottom, Connor. They don't have falling towers there. It's all so peaceful..." Obama came to the conclusion that he wanted to do something with his life. He wanted to have sex with Spongebob Squarepants. "Umm, cool, can I invite some friends?" Asked Connor, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He hated having to deal with this fucking nerd. His black ass skin and his annoying attitude. It was like taking care of a brain dead toddler. He felt like the mother who went to pick up her son from the day care to only have the sitter say; "Man, I didn't know your son was autistic!" It filled him with rage. Connor hated autistic people. His brother was autistic. His brother killed his wife. Yeah well that's a story for another day. Fuck you Connor. :middle finger emoji:. "..M..My pride and joy.? My.. My lover? Schlatt?" Obama asked, pausing his rampage on the underpaid hookers. "You.. Want to invite him? F..for a threesome?" Obama asked- Only to have Connor's face engine in flames. "I.. I don't fuck autistic people, Obama." He huffed at him, almost like a barking dog. His lips curling and his eyebrows fucking each other. "Plus, I'm asking to go to the Bikini Bottom, you pervert." Connor crossed his arms and huffed out.

TIMESKIP

"Oh my god, we're at the Bikini Bottom!" Schlatt exclaimed. He's never been this happy, holding his boyfriend, Wilbur's hand. Schlatt was wearing a fluffy skirt, and a cute hat to match, covering his ram horns. "Babe... Spongebob is right there!" Wilbur cried. "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom!" Spongebob said. "You'd like it here, Schlatt, for you are a bikini bottom. Get fucked, loser cunt." Spongebob laughed. Schlatt couldn't help but get hard. "Connor, let's go to Sandy's dome. I miss her since our last meeting." Schlatt put his hand on his skirt, trying to push down the GROWING BONER that rested in his undergarments. But he couldn't help it.. Spongebob's words.. He felt like a Jew in the holocaust.. All the German soldiers yelling at him. 'Disgusting filth!' 'Die! Die Die Die!" Ghgdg It felt so good to hear it all.. Can... Can he make fun of me again? Schlatt thought. He was caught up in his own cock fantasies he didn't even notice that the group was moving. Spongebob leading. Maybe if he.. Did something a little more.. Spongebob would yell at him again.

"Sandy, I love how you decorated the dome! It's so cozy in here, dear friend!" Obama complimented. Connor sighed, why can't women pay attention to him like that? Enough to decorate the dome for him? That was besides the point, at this moment, Sandy was spread eagle on her picnic table. "Obama... I just can't hold this in any longer! I want you dingadong in my schrolumpus!" Sandy begged. "Sandy... you know I bottom..." That's when Sandy licked her lips, "That's why I invited.. Them." Snapping her fingers a few boys appeared along side her on the picnic table. All adorned in precious maid costumes. "We knew it was your birthday, Obama-Sama.." Spoke out Spongebob, blushing, patting down the dress to cover up the mASSIVE COCK that laid under it. He might be small and yellow.. But his fellow.. His little sponge.. Wasn't so little. Schlatt was holding Wilbur's hand, looking down at the ground. He had agreed to this mostly to be close to his boyfriend.. But also to hear that yellow bastard's beautiful words.. To hear him being called disgusting and foul.. It was perfect. Obama’s cheeks turned bright red, as he looked at all the fantastic men in their frilly outfits.


End file.
